


Try, Try Again

by 27dragons



Series: 27dragons' Tony Stark Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Time Travel, blatant misuse of cosmic artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: It’s a very important date, and Stephen is determined that everything will be perfect.Everything.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square R4 - Time Travel)





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to 中文 by Clover_cherik [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176487)!

Stephen checked his hair in the mirrored wall of the elevator, then brushed invisible lint from his shirt. “Pull yourself together,” he told himself. There was nothing to be nervous about.

The elevator doors opened, and Stephen squared his shoulders and strode with every appearance of confidence into the executive office suite.

Tony’s secretary, a matronly middle-aged woman, looked up from her computer. She smiled widely when she saw Stephen. “Doctor Strange,” she said cheerfully. “It’s so nice to see you!”

“Likewise, I’m sure, Mrs. Arbogast.” Stephen nodded toward the door to Tony’s office. “Can I go in, or is he doing something sensitive?”

Mrs. Arbogast looked suddenly rueful. “You can go in, but he’s not there.”

Stephen paused with his hand on the doorknob. “He’s not? Where is he, pray tell?”

“Ms. Potts called him to attend an urgent meeting with the legal team and the V.P. of Sales and Marketing. It sounded like it might take a while.”

“But...”

“Did I hear my name being taken in vain?” Pepper emerged from her own office door, opposite Tony’s, and handed a thick folder to her secretary before coming to greet Stephen with a warm hug. “You look great, Stephen.” She leaned in again, sniffing delicately. “And you smell great, too. New cologne?”

“Aftershave, actually,” Stephen admitted. “Pepper, are you sure you need Tony in that meeting? We had a date planned, and you know how hard it is to get our schedules to align.”

Pepper made a moue of disappointment. “Oh, I’m so sorry! If I’d known, I would have sent Robert, instead. But now that he’s in there, I don’t think I can really pull him out of it, not without there being an Avengers emergency.” She patted his arm gently. “Next time, let me know in advance and I’ll make sure Mrs. Arbogast knows to keep his schedule clear for you.”

Stephen sighed and turned back to the elevator. So much for his plans... Or maybe not. He fingered the Eye of Agamotto where it hung against his chest. Wong would scold him for using it so frivolously, but what was a tool for, if not to be used?

***

“Doctor Strange! It’s so nice to see you!”

“Likewise, I’m sure, Mrs. Arbogast.” Stephen nodded toward the door to Tony’s office. “Can I go in, or is he doing something sensitive?”

“No, I think he’s just about done for the day,” Mrs. Arbogast said. “It’s a good thing you called ahead to warn Ms. Potts, though. There was some sort of legal kerfuffle with the Marketing team that sounds like it’s going to take _hours_ to sort out, and if Mr. Stark hadn’t been booked, he’d certainly have been pulled in.”

“Well, I certainly am glad I called ahead, then,” Stephen said. He pushed through the door to Tony’s office.

Tony was on the phone, but he looked up as Stephen entered, smiling that bright smile that made Stephen’s stomach swoop and dip. He held up two fingers and made an exaggerated face at the phone. “No, I’m absolutely certain you can do better than that,” he said into it. “I’m going to give you a week to pull your team together and come up with a better plan, and this time, I want you to give it your all.” He hit the disconnect and tossed his phone onto the desk. “Christ, what a day.”

Stephen leaned over the desk to claim a kiss, lingering when Tony’s hand curled around his jaw, fingers threading into his hair. “We should leave before it gets even worse,” Stephen suggested. “Mrs. A. says there’s some sort of thing happening in Marketing.”

Tony winced. “Legal’s not involved, are they?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Right!” Tony all but leapt up from his chair and snatched up his suit jacket. “Let’s blow this popcicle stand before Pepper decides I need to be involved, then.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Stephen agreed. He laced his fingers with Tony’s and chuckled warmly as Tony practically dragged him from the office. He tossed up a little wave for Mrs. Arbogast as they passed.

Tony didn’t relax until they’d actually exited the building. “Whew, okay. I feel like a kid playing hooky,” he said. “So where are we going?”

“I thought Emilio’s,” Stephen suggested, nerves suddenly ratcheting up again. “It’s a nice evening for a walk.”

“Oh, we haven’t been there for ages,” Tony approved. “Feeling a bit sentimental tonight, Sparkles?”

“Perhaps a little,” Stephen admitted. They turned down the street and stretched their legs a little; Tony always had a lot of nervous energy to burn after a long day at the office. “Tell me about your day.”

Tony launched into a rundown of the day’s events, and Stephen let himself relax into the soothing rhythm of Tony’s voice. Everything was going to be fine.

“So I told him if he couldn’t come up with a better plan than that, I was going to put DUM-E in charge of--” A vibration shook the street. “What the hell was that?”

Stephen looked down at his feet. “Subway?”

“No,” Tony asserted. “Wrong frequency, and anyway the train’s not due for another three minutes. Christ, I hope it’s not--” An insistent tone began to rise from Tony’s pocket. “Damn it.” He dragged out his phone and flipped the alert icon up. Steve’s face filled the little holoscreen. “What’s going on?”

Steve looked more annoyed than grim. “Wrecking Crew,” he grumbled. “We need a heavy hitter, and you’re on call.”

“ _Damn_ it,” Tony growled. “Okay, I’m on my way.” He stuffed the phone back in his pocket and gave Stephen an apologetic look. “I’ve got to--”

“I know,” Stephen said. He kissed Tony’s cheek quickly. “Call when you have them all wrapped up.” He watched Tony run back down the street, then sighed and wrapped his hand around the amulet.

***

“So I told him if he couldn’t come up with a better plan than that, I was going to put DUM-E in charge of--” A vibration shook the street. “What the hell was that?”

Stephen looked down at his feet. “Subway?”

“No,” Tony asserted. “Wrong frequency, and anyway the train’s not due for another three minutes. Christ, I hope it’s not an Avengers emergency.”

Another vibration rumbled through, and in the distance, a faint plume of smoke was rising over the buildings. Tony hesitated, then pulled out his phone. “Cap? What’s going on? You need me to come in?”

The little holographic Steve glanced past Tony and caught Stephen’s eye with a faint nod. “Nah, it’s just the Wrecking Crew,” he said. “We’ll call if things get too dicey, but I’m pretty sure we’ve got it. Enjoy your date!”

Tony looked nonplussed, but before he could protest, Steve had hung up.

“Come on,” Stephen said. “He’ll call back if they need you.” And if they truly did need Tony, then Stephen would accept that, but by the Black Eyes of Gortheth, it was only the _Wrecking Crew_.

“Yeah, I guess,” Tony agreed. He put the phone away and laced his fingers with Stephen’s again. “That’s good, I guess. I mean, we haven’t had nearly enough time together, lately. And I’ve been dying for an Emilio’s cannoli, actually. I don’t know what they mix the ricotta with that’s different from every other place in town, but it’s _magic_.”

Stephen affected a huff. “I’m sure I would have detected any traces of mystical manipulation,” he said. “I think it’s just a hint of nutmeg.”

Tony laughed and started to respond as they rounded the corner... and they both stopped dead.

The line for Emilio’s stretched out the door and halfway down the block.

“What the hell.” Stephen and Tony looked at each other in bewilderment, and then strode toward the restaurant.

Sofia, the maître d′, usually looked serene and calm, even when solving disputes during the dinner rush. Tonight, she looked... frazzled. She summoned a smile for the two of them, but it looked more than slightly strained. “Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange,” she said. “I’m _so_ sorry. If we’d known you were coming...” She spread her hands.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

Sofia sighed. “You know that show, _Million Dollar Smile?_ The one where the host just kind of randomly selects someone in passing and gives them a lot of money?”

“Oh, no,” Stephen said.

Sofia nodded. “Their Twitter account dropped a tip that they’d be sampling the city’s best cannoli tonight, and, well, _this_.” She gestured to the line. “We’re honoring previously booked reservations, of course, but...”

But Tony and Stephen never made reservations for Emilio’s. They’d never had to.

Well. Stephen had already rewound the evening twice; what was a third time?

***

“Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange,” Sofia greeted them. She looked frazzled, but the smile she managed for them was real. “It’s lucky you thought to make a reservation tonight.”

“What’s going on?” Tony asked as she led them into the seating area.

“You know that show, _Million Dollar Smile?_ The one where the host just kind of randomly selects someone in passing and gives them a lot of money?”

“I think I see where you’re going,” Stephen said.

Sofia nodded. “Their Twitter account dropped a tip that they’d be sampling the city’s best cannoli tonight, and, well, _this_.” She set the menus on the table. “Enjoy your meal.”

Tony already had his menu open. “I think I want the river trout.”

Stephen smiled indulgently; Tony almost _always_ got the river trout. It was his favorite dish at Emilio’s. He considered his own menu. It was hard to go wrong with steak, but it had been a while since he’d had the osso buco. And the mushroom risotto was divine.

Tony sighed.

Stephen looked up. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, fine,” Tony said, but he sounded... wistful. His eyes were locked on something past Stephen.

Stephen twisted briefly in his chair, but he didn’t see anything in particular. The restaurant was full to bursting. Mostly couples, though there was a table of women in their thirties who were apparently enjoying a ladies’ night out, and one family with a brace of remarkably well-behaved (so far) children who appeared to be nearly done with their dinner.

Stephen looked back at Tony, and tried to follow the line of his gaze, but all he saw was an older couple, in their seventies or eighties, who’d arrived just before them, a bundle of flowers on the table between them.

“Tony?”

“What? Oh, sorry. It’s just so sweet.” But Tony looked _sad_ , and Stephen wanted him to have nothing but good feelings about tonight. If only he’d _tell_ Stephen what it was.

“I’m sorry, what’s that?” Stephen tried.

Tony tried for a smile, but Stephen could tell he was having to force it. “It’s just-- he’s still bringing her flowers. It’s sweet.”

Flowers. Really? Tony had never struck Stephen as a _flowers_ sort of man, but... Well, he wanted tonight to be _perfect_ , after all.

***

“Flowers? For _me?_ ” Tony was trying his best to look nonchalant, but even through his tinted glasses, Stephen could see the way his eyes shone. “I don’t think anyone’s ever given me flowers before.” He leaned in and kissed Stephen’s cheek. Behind him, even the unflappable Mrs. Arbogast looked about ready to melt.

Yes, this was definitely worth the hassle.

This time, when Tony put his menu down and glanced past Stephen, his eyes turned warm rather than sad. “Oh, look, she’s got flowers, too,” he whispered. “That’s so sweet.”

Finally, _finally_ , things were going right.

The mushroom risotto was, as always, divine. Tony was in his usual raptures over the trout, and Stephen was beginning to relax, to smile and laugh and allow himself to think that he’d finally gotten everything _perfect_.

Stephen was telling Tony about one of Wong’s more droll comments during their most recent escapade when Tony laughed, then made a soft _hkkk_ noise. His eyes bugged wide and his face began to turn red.

Stephen’s finely-honed medical instincts were still strong; he leapt to Tony’s aid. Wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle ( _not_ the enjoyable way) and forcefully jerked his hands inward and upward. Again. And again.

Tony heaved and a fish bone flew out of his mouth to land on the table, and Tony dragged in a ragged, heavy breath. They both sagged, Tony against the table and Stephen against Tony’s chair.

Everyone in the room was looking at them. Tony was gasping hoarsely. Their plates had been spilled to the floor.

Stephen ground his teeth and put his hand on the Eye.

***

“I think I want the river trout.”

“Mm, maybe not tonight,” Stephen suggested gently. “I overheard one of the other diners mention that it wasn’t as fresh as it could be. Perhaps the steak?”

Tony’s mouth pouted into moue, but he re-opened the menu. “Oh, what if we get the mushroom risotto and the osso buco, and share them?”

“Perfection,” Stephen agreed, relieved.

The story about Wong and the river demon went over much better this time.

When they’d finished eating and the server had taken their dessert order (“two cannolis, please”), Stephen’s heart began to pound again with nerves. “Tony, darling, I--”

 _Bzzzzt!_ Stephen’s phone, resting on the table, rattled against the dessert fork. Which rattled against the plate.

Stephen scowled and poked at the Decline button. “There. Now, I wanted to say, darling, that--”

_Bzzzt!_

“Maybe you’d better get that,” Tony said sympathetically.

“Maybe,” Stephen growled, and reached for his amulet.

***

One last time. Stephen had left _nothing_ to chance.

He’d made the reservations.

He’d called Pepper.

He’d called Steve.

He’d bought the flowers.

He’d nudged Tony away from the trout.

He’d turned his phone _off_.

And at last, nothing was going to stop him. He reached across the table for Tony’s hand. “Tony, darling, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tony returned, his eyes crinkling in a fond, happy smile.

Stephen took a deep breath. “Our time together has been the happiest of my life.” He slid out of his chair and dropped to one knee.

Tony’s eyes went wide and his free hand flew up to cover his mouth. “Stephen--”

Stephen reached into his pocket... which was empty.

Damn it. He released Tony’s hand to dip into his other pocket.

Which was also empty.

He patted at his coat, even though he knew full well he never put anything in those pockets. “By the twelve arms of Serath,” he cursed, “how could I have forgotten the _ring?_ ” He was ready to scream in frustration. He touched two fingers to the Eye of Agamotto--

And Tony gently caught his hand and pulled it away. “Stephen.”

“I’ll get it right this time, I _swear,_ ” Stephen pleaded.

Tony cupped his hands around Stephen’s face, very gently. “How many times have you already backed us up?”

Stephen sighed. “Six. How did you know?”

“You’re looking rather stressed, honey. And to be honest, everything’s been just a little _too_ perfect. I put it together. Six, though? You did all that, for me?”

“I wanted this moment to be perfect for you. You deserve nothing less.”

Tony leaned in close. “Sweetheart. As long as I have you, it’s already perfect.”

Stephen looked into those warm, smiling eyes, and let the tension fade away. “So... is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.” Tony kissed him, as the room erupted in applause and cheers all around them.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Me:** Hm, I want to do Ironstrange for this Time Travel square, but I'm not sure exactly how.  
>  **Tisfan:** You remember the old Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy text-based game? Stephen has to keep backing up over and over, trying to get it right. Put the toothbrush in your pocket, put the towel on the grate, fill the sink with water...  
>  **Me:** I love you so much.


End file.
